The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for intermittently boosting the amount of work performed by a given amount of water supplied at a given pressure.
Those skilled in the art recognize the desirability of supplying water at relatively high pressure and/or speed. Among other things, many commonplace tasks are rendered easier by water being sprayed at relatively high pressure. In recognition of this need, machines known as xe2x80x9cpressure washersxe2x80x9d have been designed and manufactured. Although such machines produce the desired effect, they are relatively expensive and bulky and thus, not well suited for the needs of the average consumer.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention switches water flow between first and second impellers to intermittently spray water at relative greater pressure. The resulting apparatus overcomes some of the disadvantages of pressure washers while performing a comparable function. Among other things, the apparatus is sized for grasping in a person""s hand and relatively less complex in construction. Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the more detailed description that follows.